


the chronicles of meng shaofei and tangyi

by starrystars



Series: of officer meng and gang boss tangyi [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ficlets, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystars/pseuds/starrystars
Summary: a compilation of short stories for tangfei.





	1. fancy

To say the least, Meng Shaofei is so _whipped_ for Tangyi.

 

He doesn’t deny the fact because it’s true. There’s no harm in admitting that he does, and he is developing a very mysterious feelings for the mob boss. But sometimes Shaofei finds it funny- _how did end up falling for that cold and heartless Tangyi?_

 

The answer is quite simple actually.

 

Tangyi is really _that_  attractive; drop dead gorgeous, hair slicked with gel, crisp suit, cold and unfriendly vibe surrounds his whole existence but the boss leader is just so enticing, Shaofei can’t keep his eyes off of Tangyi.

 

His eyes has been following Tangyi longer than he intended, sometimes the latter will catch him staring and his cheeks are instantly on fire. Suddenly he feels all hot and bothered, the only thing he wanted to do is to run away and bury himself.

 

But Tangyi… he’s such a tease.

 

_Such a freaking tease_.

 

He will always drive Shaofei at the edge of his seat, drawing his sanity away from his mind and body. Every ounce of his conscience is distracted whenever Tangyi is near him, or just simply him _breathing_.

 

It is draining his energy. All Shaofei wanted was to do his work peacefully but Tangyi here, is ready to ruin his day with his sudden appearance in his office.

 

“Are you working hard, Officer Meng?” There’s a slight tease in Tangyi’s voice and Shaofei doesn’t have to look up to know a smirk is present on his face.

 

“What do you want Tangyi? Can’t you see I’m busy-”

 

Tangyi holds his chin and their eyes meet for the very first time in weeks. This time, Shaofei gets to see a picturesque view of Tangyi.

 

_God, I’m so screwed_.

 

“So, this is the only way to make you look at me?”

 

Tangyi’s eyes are sparkling but it’s testing Shaofei’s prudence.

 

Shaofei’s eyes are piercing into Tangyi’s ebony-colored orbs and slowly, ever so slowly… Shaofei is melting in the latter’s gaze.

 

“Do you miss me that much?” Tangyi asked.

 

“What! Why would I miss you?” Shaofei was immediately brought to reality. He fixes his jacket and clears his throat because basically everyone is looking at him, __at them__ , right now.

 

“My assumptions are true after all.”

 

He can only give Tangyi a questioning look. He is already tired with Tangyi being in his office and he haven’t even started with his paperwork yet.

 

“You fancy me.” Tangyi said, with a smile.

 

Shaofei’s mind went blank.

 

“You like me.” The boss leader whispered those words so near to his ears. Goosebumps are electrocuting his spine, jolting him up in surprise.

 

“Yes! I do! So what? So what if I fancy you? Do you have a problem with that?” Shaofei stood up and level his eyes with Tangyi. His cheeks are brushed with vivid hues of red but he hates being riled up like this. He is already tired of hiding his feelings for Tangyi after all.

 

Tangyi is silent for a while, but then, slowly, a smile is blossoming, softening his usual cold expression.

 

Tangyi cups his face in his hands and closes the distance. “It’s okay,” He breathed out. “I fancy you too, Meng Shaofei.”

 

Before Shaofei can even reply, Tangyi kisses him mindless, in front of everyone.

 

And being Meng Shaofei, he instantly melted into the kiss with a smile decorating his flushed face.


	2. don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not enough, tangyi knows it's not enough

They are running out of time.

 

Tangyi’s hands are pressed hard on Shaofei’s bleeding chest. It’s the only way to stop Shaofei from further bleeding.

 

But there’s just so much blood. So much blood…

 

Shaofei’s lips are blueish and chapped while his hands are cold and almost frozen. Tangyi is trying to give every ounce of warmth he can muster by resting Shaofei’s head on his lap and kisses the latter’s forehead with his lips.

 

It’s not enough, Tangyi knows it’s not enough.

 

The officer’s body is shaking vigorously, the coldness are sinking into every fiber of his being. The fear has finally settling into Tangyi’s mind. He is freaking out.

 

“Shaofei, you need to open your eyes! Don’t doze off!” Tangyi said, pressing his hands even harder on Shaofei’s chest.

 

_If only Shaofei didn’t took the bullet for him…_

_If only Shaofei didn’t come here in the first place…_

“T-Tang-y-yi…”

 

Shaofei’s eyes are only half open, trying so hard to stay awake. He is trying so heftily to ensure Tangyi that he will be alright but regardless of his every attempt, both of them knows this is their ending. This is going to be their ending.

 

Tangyi runs his fingers through Shaofei’s messy locks, loving how it’s still so silky and soft when it touches his skin. It reminds him of the time when Shaofei is sleeping so soundly beside him on their now-shared bed, looking all calm and content.

 

But this Shaofei is already at the end of his life line, so _desperately_ wanting to survive.

 

The pain in his chest is excruciating, but the tears falling from Tangyi’s eyes makes the pain worsen.

 

“D-Don’t c-c-cry…” Shaofei managed to wipe a tear from Tangyi’s eyes, his blood was drawn as a wrinkled line on his lover’s face.

 

“Don’t die on me, Meng Shaofei!”

 

The officer’s chest is heaving up and down in a reckless manner. The oxygen has failed to reach his lungs as his eyes are slowly and ever so painfully closing in a heartbeat.

 

As the paramedics are rushing to retrieve Shaofei’s lifeless body, Tangyi’s world has finally ruptured into ashes.

 


	3. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i don’t want to lose you, shaofei.” tangyi whispered with such raw vulnerability.

Droplets of rain are falling from the thin gray clouds. The vast of night sky is decorated with sheer darkness as the stars are nowhere to be found and nowhere to be seen with his naked eyes. The rain is dampening the soil of Taiwan in such calmness and pure longing; the cold breeze are caressing his skin and tickling his bones, leaving a mess of feelings to explode within his tightening chest.

 

Nights like this are spent with thick blankets draping around their bodies, just enough to exude comforting warmth from the harshness of the cold rain.

 

But for Tangyi, it is just another one of his sleepless nights.

 

And nights like this, Tangyi will take it as an opportunity to bask in the picturesque view of his lover, sleeping ever so soundly beside him.

 

Shaofei’s beautiful features are illuminated with the help of the dim light from their bedside table, enhancing his milky skin and naturally pink lips to the core. Shaofei is already beautiful when he is awake, but his lover his exceptionally enticing when he is asleep.

 

There is just something so extravagant about Shaofei that Tangyi has failed to find any words that suit his lover.

 

In all honesty, Tangyi is afraid.

 

Since the very start of their relationship, he is more than aware of the consequences both of them has to face. At that time, Tangyi was a gang leader trying to cleanse Xin Tian Meng and start anew, while Shaofei only has five years of experience as an officer; both of them were so young at that time and were so fearless. Nothing could ever stop Tangyi from getting his revenge, he has always thought that no one can ever halt him from tasting the sweet, sweet victory.

 

Shaofei was the sole reason.

 

Shaofei has stopped him.

 

Since then, Tangyi has washed his hands clean and turned a new leaf; he is no longer the mob boss, not anymore.

 

But Shaofei is still in his position, is still the renowned Officer Meng Shaofei, the top of his precinct, the ace officer in his division.

 

Tangyi wanted Shaofei to retire, he wanted Shaofei to stay with him at the countryside, grow old together and live happily forever but his lover doesn’t want that, not yet.

 

It scares him.

 

The fear of losing Shaofei to those heartless criminals, the fear of seeing Shaofei’s lifeless body with his own eyes and the fear of not having Shaofei by his side haunts him every single night.

 

He can’t live without Shaofei. He can’t even function properly without him. Tangyi just can’t.

 

“Tangyi… you are staring at me again.”

 

Shaofei’s sleep-driven voice awakens him from his thoughts. His lover is tentatively looking at him with a gentle smile on his face.

 

“I’m here, I’m still here with you.” Shaofei whispered reassuringly.

 

“But what if someday you aren’t? What if someday you decided to leave me?”

 

“You know that’s not going to happen.” Shaofei said, inching closer to Tangyi until their foreheads are touching. “I love you too much to let you go.”

 

The bruises on Shaofei’s cheeks, the fresh cut under his eyes, the scar on his left eyebrow, the torn-skin on his lips are all caused by his newest case of hunting Taiwan’s number one serial killer. The killer is still on the loose and Tangyi can’t shake the hurt away from his heart.

 

To see Shaofei covered in such brutal injuries hurts him too deply, too agonizingly.

 

“I don’t want to lose you, Shaofei.” Tangyi whispered with raw vulnerability, his words are moisten with the feeling of absolute trepidation. His eyes that are always filled with tears are finally falling, cascading his cheeks.

 

The rain is still pouring heavily even though the clock is striking at three in the morning.

 

“You won’t lose me, Tangyi.” Shaofei kisses the tip of his nose delicately, the touch is still fleeting all over his skin when Shaofei parted.

 

“I promise you.”

 

If that’s what Shaofei had promised him, Tangyi will hold onto it as if his life depends on Shaofei’s vows for eternity.


	4. guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shaofei is stagnant in tangyi’s embrace, all understanding and… forgiving. always forgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the preview for next week's episode broke me so much.
> 
> this was inspired by the last 4 seconds of the preview.
> 
> i'm sorry for everything... i just need to let this out

His world, his sanity and his mere existence is crumbling and crashing into micro pieces when the truth is finally out. Tangyi has finally found out the truth about his parents, his family background and simply everything, in just one night.

 

 _It hurts_.

 

It hurts so much.

 

Tangyi wanted nothing more than to tear every inch of his skin just to let the blood that is running along his veins to disperse, to drain out from his body. He doesn’t want the blood of Chen Wenhao to travel inside his whole system because the person he had been chasing after for four years, was actually his father.

 

Chen Wenhao is his father, and Officer Li Zhen is his mother.

 

 _God_.

 

The truth pains him more than he thought it would.

 

His anger, his resentment, his despair, his every drop of emotion, Tangyi vented it all on Shaofei. Tasting his lover’s skin on his tongue, so sickeningly sweet and addictive makes him forget about his harsh reality for a while. Shaofei, being all pliant and understanding beneath him with his eyes that shined brighter than the stars, his lips parted as Tangyi thrust so deeply inside of him, breaking the tight walls that engulfed him in such comforting heat, leaving Shaofei all breathless and lifeless on their bed.

 

His movements were rugged and driven from pure anger, but Shaofei kept on touching him with nothing but pure love and gentleness. As much as Tangyi had forced himself on Shaofei, his lover accepted his every move, accepted his every advances with a benign smile on his face, muttering a sincere _it’s okay Tangyi, I’m here_ over and over again whenever Tangyi lunged too deep and gripped his hands too tightly.

 

The duvet underneath their bodies were rough and coarse, but Shaofei’s skin was soft and more supple to the touch, igniting flames of lust and love and desire to tingle every fiber of his veins, burning Tangyi’s pent up frustration into embers. Tangyi couldn’t stop from devouring Shaofei as if his life depended on the officer, as if his life will end if he didn’t kiss those plump lips, rough enough to make it bleed profusely.

 

Shaofei has given his all to Tangyi, and Tangyi had ravished his lover like a beast, like a monster he didn’t know he was because he was feeling everything and nothing at the same time. The only outlet he has to vent all of his emotions was Shaofei. Meng Shaofei was there to accept him, to give him everything that he had possibly wanted. Shaofei had given him a sense of reassurance, he had given him a taste of hope and support.

 

Meng Shaofei has given Tangyi everything that Tangyi didn’t know he needed.

 

But everything happened so fast, _too fast_ , Tangyi didn’t even managed to think properly.

 

Chen Wenhao was standing in front of him, already on his knees and his eyes are full of regret. Chen Wenhao has been apologizing since forever but Tangyi can’t bring himself to forgive. He had been chasing Chen Wenhao for four years, but when he discovered that his enemy is actually his biological father who had killed Tang Guo Dong, the one Tangyi truly loves- Tangyi can’t accept that. He just simply can’t.

 

“I’m going to kill you!”

 

Tangyi didn’t think much.

 

He took his gun and pulled the trigger off, failing to hear the desperate _Tangyi!_  coming from Shaofei.

 

For a moment, silence has engulfed him in soft, gentle whispers.

 

As he looked down, Shaofei was already lying on the floor. His chest was oozing out so much blood, thick and red and hot and that is when reality hits Tangyi like a train.

 

Shaofei was shot… _by him_.

 

Tangyi has shot Shaofei right on his chest.

 

The bullet that pierced through Shaofei’s chest was from Tangyi’s gun.

 

Shaofei’s eyes were closed shut, his lips instantly turning blueish in color.

 

His hands were shaking.

 

“Shaofei…” Tangyi called, so brokenly and so guiltily.

 

The guilt, the iniquity, everything- his heart has stopped beating.

 

Tangyi kept on calling out for Shaofei, but Shaofei didn’t even budge.

 

Shaofei is frozen in Tangyi’s arms, all pliant and cold.

 

Shaofei is stagnant in Tangyi’s embrace, all understanding and… forgiving. _Always forgiving _.__


	5. tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tangyi just won't let him in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tangfei made me cry, a lot

Shaofei wanted to give everything that he owns to Tangyi. If it’s possible, he is willing to give him his life, his entire universe just to make sure the smile on Tangyi’s face will forever shine bright, will never falter and will never stop making his heart race.

 

If only Shaofei is capable of giving Tangyi any sorts of happiness that can fill his empty heart, Shaofei is more than able to do so.

 

For Shaofei, he just wanted Tangyi to be happy. The mob boss has suffered tremendous amount of grief during his childhood days and Shaofei wanted nothing more than to give an ounce of happiness from his world to Tangyi.

 

But Tangyi just won’t let him _in_.

 

He did accepted Shaofei, he was willing to try, but how about now, this moment? When Shaofei’s heart is already replete with Tangyi’s name, every space of his beating heart screams and yearns for Tangyi? Honestly, it’s hard for Shaofei to think properly without Tangyi by his side. It’s hard for him to function if Tangyi is not smiling and looking at him with that soft and subtle smile on his face.

 

Because Shaofei can’t look at Tangyi as if he’s not in love with him, and Tangyi can’t look at him as if he is afraid of everything and nothing at the same time.

 

Tangyi is like a distant star; Shaofei can only see him from a distance where he couldn’t touch the latter despite his endless effort of trying to reach for Tangyi’s soul. Tangyi is always so far from his grasp, even though in reality he is just right in front of him.

 

His heart is breaking, his hands are shaking, his whole being is trembling as Tangyi’s body is pressed hardly on his. Tears upon tears are hot on his skin, landing ever so gracefully on his hands as Tangyi cries himself to sleep in Shaofei’s arms. Hugging Tangyi so close to his naked chest, experiencing the rise and fall of Tangyi’s heartbeat is a bittersweet feeling for Shaofei. If tonight is his last night with Tangyi, if tomorrow Tangyi will hate him and resent him with every fiber of his being, Shaofei will swallow it all because he couldn’t thanked the Gods enough for giving him a brief chance to love Tangyi will all of his heart.

 

“Tangyi, if you are going to hate me for stopping your plans, I’m okay with it. I don’t want to meddle in your agendas anymore- you are free to do the things you wanted to do.” Shaofei whispered and was met with the coldness of night air hitting his exposed shoulders, making him shudder slightly.

 

“I’m tired, Tangyi.” Shaofei said, his words heavy with agony. “I’m tired of everything. It hurts me more than when I was shot. I don’t think I can take it anymore.” Without him realizing, a tear successfully slipped from his left eye.

 

“I’m tired of being the only one who’s in love.”

 

He is sobbing as his truest emotions are finally spoken to the universe, his emotions are bare against the dangerous asylum where he and Tangyi resided. He will not take it back because he did meant everything he said, every syllable that made up his sentences are for Tangyi and Tangyi only.

 

“Let me hold you tonight, just one more time. And tomorrow…” Shaofei said, his voice cracked as the tears are now freely falling from his doe eyes, his heart is swollen with sadness and despondency.

 

“... I’ll let you go.”


	6. smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shaofei will always smile at him, always

Shaofei's smile is so blinding, dazzling even. His smile almost resembles the stars across the vast universe, dancing along the thread of dark sky with thin clouds as its companion. Shaofei's smile is so perfectly sculpted, his eyes will crinkle in the most beautiful way there is, crescent shapes are formed and his high cheekbones are highlighted with the color of crimson.

Shaofei will always smile at him. _Always_.

Tangyi wanted to preserve that smile so that only he can see, only he can experience the wonders Shaofei's smile can bring. When the cop is smiling at him, all sparkling and shining, Tangyi's breath is caught in his throat, astounded with the glow that illuminates Shaofei's whole body like an angel with a halo. Shaofei is so perfect in Tangyi's eyes.

Shaofei is already perfect as he is, but that smile- the smile that stops Tangyi's time from ticking, is the sole reason that guarded him under the latter's spell.

But to witness the smile on Shaofei's face faltering day by day, Tangyi didn't know it would hurt this bad.

Shaofei is still smiling at him, but that smile doesn't really reach his eyes. It doesn't make his eyes form into cute little crescents like it always did; his smile is lifeless, soulless and loveless.

 _Loveless_.

Could it be that Shaofei is falling out of love from Tangyi?

But the officer has never said those words out loud. The _I love you_  has never slipped from Shaofei's plump lips. What they had for the past few months, what is it? Tangyi doesn't even know how to categorize their relationship, he too, is confused with his own feelings.

It started with annoyance, anger, frustration- but later on, adoration, admiration, dependency, trust and like, those feelings started to bloom rapidly in his heart. The petals are a beautiful vivid red, those three words will never be enough to express how deeply Tangyi is feeling towards Shaofei.

The smile on Shaofei's face disappeared when he told Tangyi the truth.

It is replaced with hurt and disappointment, those emotions are becoming a frequent visitor on Shaofei's face since the moment he discovered Chen Wenhao is actually his biological father.

Tangyi was broken to the core, his whole being turned into jelly the day Shaofei told him everything that he didn't want to hear. The truth hurts him, slicing his heart into thin micro pieces.

Although Tangyi tried so hard to push Shaofei away, but the officer still holds him in his warm embrace, whispering sweet nothings into his ears and kissing him breathless, senseless and full of love.

But being the idiot Tangyi is, he pushes Shaofei away, as far away as he can, although in reality he doesn't want to do that.

He apologized to the officer, but he doesn't know why; an empty apology that carries no meaning.

The smile on Shaofei's face is disappearing.

The moment Shaofei blocked the bullet from piercing through Ah Zhi's chest, the smile is still plastered on his pale face but Tangyi knows the meaning behind that smile the most.

_A sad smile._

_A disappointed smile_.

As Shaofei is falling right into Tangyi's trembling arms while clutching his bloodied chest, that smile reappears.

"It hurts more than before..." Shaofei whispered, his voice is quiet against the loud thumping of Tangyi's own heartbeat.

Shaofei is smiling at Tangyi.

A sincere smile, where his cheeks are puffed into fluffy little clouds, his pale lips are stretched into a wide grin that Tangyi has always love and adore, his half-opened eyes are shining from the tears that are already falling like a downpour.

Shaofei is smiling at Tangyi, full of love, like he always did.

It is Shaofei's last smile for Tangyi.


	7. tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he loves tangyi too much to let him go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sequel to "tonight"
> 
> i'm sorry because this is so badly written.

When Tangyi woke up the next morning, Shaofei is nowhere to be found.

 

The right side of their bed is cold and empty.

 

And Tangyi’s heart sunk in a heartbeat.

 

 

***

 

 

Shaofei is missing for a whole week now.

 

Tangyi is at the verge of giving up; Shaofei is not answering his calls, he is not replying to his every message and he is really worried.

 

_Where are you Meng Shaofei?_

 

Even Zhaozi doesn’t know of his best friend’s whereabouts.

 

Tangyi is really going out of his mind.

 

 

***

 

 

A month since he last saw Shaofei, and to say the least, Tangyi is in deep misery.

 

His whole being, his sanity, his brain, his mere existence has failed to work efficiently and properly without Shaofei by his side. Tangyi has went all over the place, has search the entire New Taipei but Shaofei is nowhere to be found, he is nowhere to be seen.

 

Shaofei has left everyone without a trace.

 

Tangyi is trying to remember all of the things he did to Shaofei but he couldn’t get the idea of the reason behind Shaofei’s disappearance.

 

The last thing he remembered was Shaofei’s eyes were filled with tears when he held him in his arms, a faint _I’ll let you go_  is a slur in his memory-

 

_God_.

 

Tangyi has messed up, big time.

 

 

***

 

 

Tangyi has hired Jack to find Shaofei, and he did found him.

 

Shaofei is currently residing at Hualien County, at the east coast of Taipei.

 

He sees Shaofei right in front of him, his facial expression is free from stress of working as a police officer and is filled with serenity and tranquility. Shaofei looks breathtaking, to say the least.

 

His hair has gotten longer, almost covering his ears that Tangyi secretly has been in love with. His skin is glowing under the warm sun, the blueness of the clouds compliments his hazel-colored eyes and glossy pink lips.

 

“Shaofei…” Tangyi called, his voice is breaking as tears of longing are falling from his eyes.

 

Shaofei’s eyes are blown wide, he didn’t expect to see Tangyi after months of disappearing, after months of trying to move on and trying to let got of everything.

 

When he sees Tangyi, there’s hope growing inside of him, trying to crawl out from the pit of his stomach, but Shaofei swallows it all, for the sake of his heart.

 

“What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here, I-”

 

Tangyi took large steps until Shaofei is just an inch away from him. Shaofei looks even more beautiful up close.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tangyi said in between his sobbing. “I’m sorry for not letting you in. I’m sorry for not making you believe just how much I love you.”

 

Those words, Shaofei has never thought that he could hear those words in his life- but Tangyi just said it, with emotion as bare as it can possibly be. His heart is twisting and constricting with feelings that are about to explode from his chest.

 

“I’m sorry Shaofei.” Tangyi whispered as he embraces Shaofei in his arms. “I didn’t realized your worth, not until the moment you left me. I’m so lost without you.”

 

Shaofei wanted to run away, he wanted to hide and never see Tangyi again; he wanted to start anew because for these past few months, he has been trying so hard to let go of everything. Shaofei had even gotten the chance to transfer here so that he will never return to New Taipei again, where his memories with Tangyi will always burn bright at the back of his head, wanting to be remembered once again.

 

But he knows himself, he knows his heart.

 

_He loves Tangyi too much to let him go_.

 

“I’m sorry, Shaofei…”

 

And with that, Shaofei is willing to open his heart once again for someone who has been holding onto it for his dear life.

 

 

***

 

 

They are both huddled up in Shaofei’s single bed, the windows are open and the stars are everywhere on the vast sky.

 

Tangyi had missed the warmth from Shaofei’s body too much, he wants Shaofei to devour him alive so that he can experience that comfort once again. Shaofei, who has always been by his side, treating him right and loving him endlessly.

 

The night air is cold against their bare chest, but hugging Shaofei tightly in his arms is enough to warm him up.

 

“Will you be here with me tomorrow?” Tangyi asked, hopeful.

 

A kiss landed on his beating heart as Shaofei subtly whispers, “Always.”


	8. umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tangyi is his umbrella

Shaofei heaves out a long sigh as he had finally completed his last paperwork for the day.

 

He is quick to tidy up the mess he had done on his table, placing all of his stationary in its designated position. After a few minutes, his work table is free from any specks of pencil dust and coffee stains- Shaofei is ready to get off work.

 

It has been a while since he did so much paperwork because usually Yi Qi will help him with some of it as he went out investigating- but since Yi Qi took an abrupt leave since yesterday, Shaofei decided to help her with the remaining assignments they are left to be done. For some people it might be a burden but for Shaofei, maybe he was born with a heart of gold after all, he didn’t mind doing it. The officer solely think of it as helping a friend in need.

 

The clock strikes at 5 pm as Shaofei is already standing and switching off his desktop. He inspects his table one last time so that he will not leave anything behind. There’s this one time when he forgot to bring his phone back and let’s just say, he did received a mild punishment from Tangyi (which is his lover nagged at him all night long about his carelessness, including a _I can’t believe you’re an officer_ remark from Tangyi)

 

“Ah Fei! Are you done? Let’s go!" Zhaozi said as he is pushing the chair and taking his things with him. Shaofei nodded at his best friend and they exited their division with a smile on their faces.

 

“I’m so tired!" Zhaozi exclaimed as they reached the elevator.

 

“Tell me about it.” Shaofei said and yes, what’s new? It has always been a tiring day for all of them but this is their job, their passion, and even though all of them will tend to curse silently at Captain Shi for making them work overtime but none of it means anything. They really love their job, especially Shaofei and Zhaozi.

 

“Zi, do you want to eat ramen with me today?” Shaofei asked as they have reached the ground floor while looking at his best friend on his side.

 

“Sorry Ah Fei but today Jack has promised me a full course Korean dinner! I can’t simply pass that golden opportunity!” Zhaozi said almost too enthusiastically, his hands are flapping in sheer happiness.

 

“Oh, okay then.” Shaofei said, feeling a bit disappointed.

 

“Why aren’t you having dinner with Tangyi? Did you guys fought?”

 

“No!” Shaofei screamed, he didn’t intend to, but he did, accidentally. “Tangyi has work to do. He’s in Kaohsiung right now. He’s coming back tomorrow morning.” Shaofei explained.

 

As they went out the building, Shaofei didn’t expect the sudden downpour of rain. He immediately took Zhaozi’s hand and make a run to the bus stop. Luckily no one is there and Shaofei can actually let out a sigh of relief.

 

A car is parked right in front of them and it doesn’t take long for the driver to show his face. It’s Jack.

 

“Jack!” Zhaozi said all happy because his boyfriend has arrived just in time.

 

Jack is smiling softly at Zhaozi before adverting his gaze on Shaofei. “Officer Meng, Lao Ban said he will call you once he has arrived at the airport. He told me this morning.” Jack said. Shaofei can only smile and nod at Tangyi’s most trusted man.

 

“Bye Ah Fei!” Zhaozi bid his goodbye from inside of Jack’s car, waving cheerfully despite being soaked in rain a few moments ago.

 

“Bye! Don’t eat too much!” Shaofei teasingly said.

 

The car drifted off from his view and now he is all alone.

 

The rain is pouring so heavily. Shaofei didn’t even brought his umbrella with him. His house is only a few meters away from his workplace. He decided to sleep in his own apartment since Tangyi is not here with him.

 

Shaofei wanted to start walking but the sudden gush of wind halts him from doing so. It was sunny in the afternoon, what a change of weather huh?

 

Bracing himself, Shaofei is ready to be drenched in the cold rain again. When only he wanted to start running, a hand is wrapped securely around his wrist and when he turned around, his jaw dropped.

 

“Tangyi?”

 

Tangyi is already standing in front of him with an umbrella in his hands, yielding Shaofei’s already drowned body from the harsh rain. His lover is softly smiling at him and Shaofei is engulfed with a sudden warmth radiating from Tangyi’s dazzling smile.

 

“Where do you think you are going, Officer Meng?” Tangyi asked, playfully.

 

“I thought you will be back tomorrow! Jack told me that too!”

 

“I can’t let my boyfriend be soaked in this pouring rain. I’m your umbrella, don’t you remember?”

 

Tangyi is his umbrella.

 

His protector, his savior and his one and only lover.


	9. wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "even if it's forever, i'll wait for you tangyi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is written for my lovely friend, [@Poppypapoy](https://twitter.com/Poppypapoy) <3 can i safely say we come out with the prompt- //if tangyi really did end up being jailed... i'm sure shaofei will wait for him and when the time comes for him to be released, shaofei will embrace him in his arms and say, "i've told you that i'll wait for you."//
> 
> poppy, this is written especially for you! i'm sorry because this is so badly written ;; i hope that you'll like it!
> 
> AND YAS MY LOVE MENG SHAOFEI. WHEN HE SAID "WO AI NI" TO TANGYI, HE HAD BROUGHT PEACE TO THIS WORLD ONCE AGAIN

The handcuffs are dangling around his wrists when he is shaking Shaofei’s body vigorously, afraid with the sudden drop of pulse shown on the monitor. Tangyi is trying his very best to wake Shaofei up because he doesn’t want to lose him. He is okay with anything- he is okay with the sentence that he had received, he is okay with the thought of Zhaozi will be taking him to jail in a few minutes from now but Tangyi is not okay to leave Shaofei when the officer is struggling alone on the hospital bed, no color painting the usual pink on Shaofei’s cheeks.

 

When Shaofei opened his eyes, Tangyi immediately exhaled the breath he didn’t knew was stuck in his throat. To see the sparkle in Shaofei’s beautiful chocolate orbs once again is enough to calm his mind, is enough to make him feel somewhat alive.

 

Shaofei is smiling at him. Shaofei is always smiling at Tangyi, and he doesn’t know what he did in his past life to have Shaofei in his life.

 

He had spent a good number of days with people before the officer came into his life, all of them are okay and it did made him happy but no one has ever done it like Meng Shaofei. Meng Shaofei is just so… _different_.

 

The impulsive, stubborn, childish, annoying but very sweet, loving, supportive and loyal Meng Shaofei has captured Tangyi’s heart in a whole.

 

His past lovers will never be able to give him the effect Shaofei is giving to him.

 

He is always forgiving. Tangyi doesn’t deserve to be forgiven because he had almost took Shaofei’s life due to his ego, due to his obsession to seek for vengeance. But Shaofei is still here with him, still looking at Tangyi as if he is holding the entire universe in his hands, when in reality Tangyi’s whole world is actually Meng Shaofei himself. Shaofei is his galaxy, his asylum, his life.

 

“I will wait for you.” Shaofei said as Tangyi managed to explain his current situation. Shaofei must have noticed the handcuffs around his wrists, but the officer just took his cuffed hands and entwine their fingers together delicately.

 

“Even if it’s forever, I’ll wait for you Tangyi.”

 

Tangyi doesn’t deserve Shaofei.

 

When Shaofei kisses him, the sweetness of the officer’s lips is enough to take every ounce of sanity left in his sane mind. The way their lips are moving together, as if they are destined to move in such way that only Shaofei and Tangyi knows; it’s too much for Tangyi to decipher.

 

He loves Shaofei, so so much.

 

“Tangyi.” Shaofei said, pausing, just to look deep into Tangyi’s glistening orbs. “I love you.”

 

A smile is breaking through his face, cracking the sad expression that was once decorating his face as far as it can be. Tangyi pulls Shaofei closer to him and kisses the latter until their own lungs are deceiving them.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Six months.

 

Tangyi was in jail for six months, and Shaofei has never failed to pay him a visit almost every day of the week.

 

Shaofei will always accompany him, telling stories about Zhaozi and Jack being all intimate in their office ever since they have become official and Tangyi will listen to all of it behind the glass window, smiling at how enthusiastic Shaofei is when he is excited.

 

Through the days, he only wanted to touch the officer, to hug him tight and to kiss him breathless. It’s heartbreaking to see someone you love from the other side of the world, when you can’t do anything to reach for them. Countless of times, Shaofei places his hand against the glass window, urging Tangyi to do the same so he did. He loves how their palms are meeting albeit the coldness of glass is separating the both of them. It warms his heart because he will always received a blinding smile from Shaofei afterwards.

 

Today is the day.

 

He is scheduled to be released on this day. As he went out from the prison doors, the sun is greeting him with a warm welcome.

 

Meng Shaofei is there too.

 

He is walking until Shaofei is only a few inches away from him, looking all breathtaking and astoundingly beautiful as always. The heat from Shaofei’s presence is too overwhelming, he can’t believe he is able to experience it once more- he can’t believe he can be with Shaofei once again without anything in this world that can stop them from revolving.

 

“I told you that I’ll wait for you.” Shaofei fondly whispered, encircling his hands around Tangyi’s waist, feeling him close to his chest.

 

What can Tangyi do rather than to give Shaofei a smile of relief and full of love.

 

Tangyi kisses Shaofei, just enough to make his world starts spinning again.

 

“I’m home.” Tangyi whispered.

 

Home, where Meng Shaofei is waiting for him, _always_.


	10. birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "don't you want to unwrap your present?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied sexual content (you have been warned)
> 
> just a random thought of tangyi celebrating shaofei's birthday in a rather, sexy way (the tangyi way, we have been known)
> 
> unbeta-ed.

It’s Shaofei’s birthday today.

 

Tangyi has planned the surprise event for such a long time. With the helping hands of Hongye, Daoyi, Zhaozi and Jack, he is able to plan out a very decent and simple surprise for the officer.

 

Zhaozi is in charge of taking Shaofei out to the mall while Tangyi is busy pumping the multicolored balloons for the celebration. He is more than glad that Hongye and Daoyi is there to help him. Jack too, being the driver for Shaofei and Zhaozi (because clearly, Tangyi doesn’t trust anyone except for them)

 

Tangyi did give Shaofei a passionate birthday kiss when they woke up this morning. He remembered how red Shaofei was after they parted because Tangyi has always been a great kisser but today, he just rendered Shaofei mindless.

 

By 8 pm, the preparations are all ready and it’s the perfect time to wait for Shaofei to come home. Jack informed him that they are on their way and Tangyi is really excited, to say the least. Hongye and Daoyi (and basically everyone) has left the house to give them some space (since Hongye is afraid if they will be too loud and boisterous tonight) and Tangyi’s ears reddened at the thought. But who is he to object the fact that maybe by the time tonight ends, neither Tangyi nor Shaofei will not be having any sleep.

 

Tangyi can hear the car engine and a loud laughter coming from Shaofei. Hiding in his spot, he waits for Shaofei to arrive.

 

“Eh, why is it so dark in here? Where’s everyone?” Shaofei instantly exclaimed as soon as he reached their bedroom. The whole house is dark and half of him is afraid if anything bad has happened to everyone in this house but he remembers that doesn’t have to be scared because in this household, _everyone can kick ass_.

 

Tangyi come out from his hiding and starts to sing a cheerful happy birthday song while holding a cake in his hands.

 

Shaofei is clearly in the state of shock since his eyes are blown wide and the smile on his face is dazzling. He can see tears are starting to form in his doe eyes and Tangyi is quick to engulf Shaofei in his embrace.

 

“Happy birthday Shaofei.” Tangyi wished, kissing his lover’s forehead tenderly.

 

Tangyi places the cake on the table. Shaofei hugs him from the back and kisses the sides of his neck, making him to emit a small chuckle. “Thank you, Tangyi. I didn’t expect you to know my birthday.”

 

“You have been bugging me for as long as I can remember, of course I must know when your birthday is.” Tangyi answered, a sly smile is plastered on his face.

 

“For what purpose?”

 

“For research purposes, of course.”

 

Shaofei nip at the soft skin of his neck and Tangyi lightly screams in surprise. “You are so unbelievable.”

 

Tangyi spins Shaofei’s body around and wraps his hands around his waist, closing the distance between them even more. “Only for you.”

 

The officer’s cheeks are a vivid shade of crimson, clearly feeling shy from Tangyi’s hungry gaze. “Okay, now you must make a wish.”

 

Shaofei is smiling at him, eyes sparkling and lips pink with so much beauty. He clasp his hands together and close his eyes. Shaofei nods and both of them blow the candles together.

 

“Thank you, Tangyi.” Shaofei said sincerely.

 

Tangyi can only give his lover a smile. “I have a present for you.” He said.

 

His eyes are brightly lit in happiness and enjoyment. “Really?”

 

Tangyi nodded and started to unbutton his dress shirt.

 

Shaofei, clearly taken aback with Tangyi’s sudden behavior stops his boyfriend from further undressing himself. “Tangyi, what are you doing?”

 

The latter only plants a chaste kiss on his lips to shut him up. As soon as Tangyi has done removing his dress shirt, Shaofei finally sees it.

 

Tangyi’s waist is wrapped with a big, silky red ribbon.

 

The color red enhances Tangyi’s tan skin under the glimmering light of their room. The gunshot scar on his chest is more prominent to view by now and to say the least, Tangyi is looking effortlessly dashing and astoundingly handsome.

 

Shaofei’s whole brain is shutting down on its own.

 

Tangyi is looking at him with such innocence, and something in Shaofei’s heart churns. The beast in Shaofei has awaken.

 

“Don’t you want to unwrap your present?” Tangyi seductively asked against his ear, blowing hot breath to wake all the senses in Shaofei’s body.

 

Shaofei pins Tangyi on their bed instantly with a glorious smirk on his face.

 

“Gladly.” Shaofei whispered before devouring Tangyi’s whole figure with his lips, his tongue and his teeth.

 

Their reflection on the window is enough to indicate how passionate their love making is.

 

The only sound that fill the spaces of their room is pleasurable gasps of _Officer Meng_  and breathless grunts of _Tangyi_.


	11. together

Shaofei is sitting in front of him with his usual blinding smile that Tangyi loves the most.

 

Although the glass window is separating them both, nothing can stop them from trying to reach out and find solace in the presence of each other. Whenever Shaofei visits him, he will always place his hand against the window and Tangyi will be the mirror to reflect the officer’s action. The gesture is cheesy to anyone who's looking at them (including the officers that are guarding Tangyi, they have been doing the same thing for two years, the officers need to endure it nonetheless) but Tangyi doesn’t mind at all. It’s enough to make him smile for the rest of the week until Shaofei pays him the next visit.

 

The smile on Shaofei’s face is making him feel a lot of things, but one of them is the delicious churn in his stomach as the officer is gazing lovingly at him. The insides of his chest are constricting and twisting in delight as Shaofei's smile is widening and sparkling under the fluorescent light of the room.

 

“Tangyi,” Shaofei called his name with his usual cheery tone.

 

Tangyi smiles. “Shaofei,”

 

“How have you been?”

 

“Great. How about you?” Tangyi asked when he noticed Shaofei is a bit thinner these days.

 

“I’m quite busy since I’m the new captain, I didn’t get to eat dinner most of the time.” Shaofei sadly confessed but he's not looking at Tangyi.

 

Tangyi is worried about his lover but he knows that Shaofei can take care of himself well. He believes that Shaofei will be able to go through anything life has installed for him. The thought makes Tangyi’s smile widen.

 

“But Zhaozi is gaining weight since Jack has been feeding him a lot of food! You know, Jack even bought a food truck so that Zhaozi can eat delicious food all the time!” Shaofei enthusiastically said, his eyes are lighting up in sheer happiness.

 

There’s no bite in Shaofei’s words but deep down, Tangyi can detect the balmy feeling of jealousy. Tangyi would always cook them a decent meal for breakfast and dinner when he was a free man but when he is in prison, he can somehow understand that Shaofei is also missing those days like Tangyi is.

 

“Shaofei,” Tangyi called and the officer is looking at him. “When I’m free from prison, I’ll cook for you every single day.”

 

Shaofei’s eyes are instantly filled with tears and guilt. He is shaking his head in denial. “Tangyi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put it that way. I-”

 

“It’s okay, Shaofei,” Tangyi said while holding his hand up to trace Shaofei’s cheeks with his fingers. “I’ll come back to you when I have finished my sentence. Then, we can start all over again. Are you with me?”

 

Albeit the officer’s eyes are already moist from hot tears, but Shaofei is still smiling at him, even brighter than the stars and the moon combined. “I’ll be waiting. I miss your omurice.”

 

Tangyi is laughing at the memories of them cooking together. He can’t wait for that day to come again.

 

“Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself?” Shaofei said, holding out his pinky finger.

 

“I promise,” Tangyi said, hooking his pinky finger with Shaofei’s against the glass window.

 

“Promise me that you’ll eat well?”

 

“Yes, I promise.”

 

Shaofei is smiling at with him in satisfaction. “Good.”

 

“Shaofei, can you promise me something?” Tangyi asked, his eyes are glimmering with hope.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Promise me that you’ll wait for me? Promise me that you’ll only have eyes on me?”

 

By the time Tangyi uttered his words, Officer Meng’s cheeks are flaring in a beautiful crimson. His eyes are all over the place but on Tangyi. The smile on his face is brightly carved to perfection- Tangyi’s having a hard time to breathe.

 

“I promise,” Shaofei replied shyly. “Because I only love you, Tangyi.”

 

It’s enough.

 

Those words are enough for Tangyi to survive in here for another decade.

 

Shaofei will love him for as long as he is breathing, and Tangyi will definitely do the same.

 

Because Shaofei and Tangyi will always be together, that’s how they are meant to be.


	12. summerfever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tangyi and shaofei are relaxing together on a very lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to summerfever - bevy maco while writing this. it really sets up the mood, so I recommend you guys to listen to the song when reading this (: *the title of this story was taken from the song stated above*
> 
> I tried to write a very mellow and laid-back story for tangfei because today's mood is very relaxing xD I hope that this is okay though ;)
> 
> have a good day/night, everyone!

 

 

> _this world, it's beautiful because of you_

* * *

 

 

“Tangyi,”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Aren’t you cold?”

 

“Shaofei, it’s summer.”

 

“I know! That’s the weirdest part. I’m so cold!”

 

“I think I can fix that,”

 

Tangyi’s lips are forming a sly smirk as he engulfs Shaofei in a tight embrace, making the small officer to shriek in his hold. Shaofei’s overgrown bangs are covering his beautiful doe-eyes and fall elegantly to his adorable, elf-like ears. He can only chuckle in delight, upon seeing the glow of red brushing the captain’s cheeks deftly.

 

“TANGYI! THIS IS NOT HELPING AT ALL!”

 

“But the blood is now rushing all over your body, especially to those chubby cheeks you got there. It's working!”

 

Shaofei touches his cheeks immediately. It’s hot, _it’s burning_.

 

“My cheeks aren’t _that_ chubby!”

 

“Yes, it is. Don’t you know that you have gained weight since we have been together?”

 

“It’s because your cooking is delicious! How can I say no?”

 

“But you like it, though,"

 

“Of course I do! But to have a boyfriend who is so competitive, I and Zhaozi are paying the price! You guys will always end up cooking so much just to show off your skills! A decent get-together will turn into a cooking competition instead!”

 

Tangyi tsked lightly but smiles at his lover before saying, “At least, I won most of the battle. You should be proud of me,”

 

Tangyi caresses those pillow-like cheeks in small circles, earning a satisfied hum from Shaofei. The captain is playing with Tangyi’s long fingers, tracing the prominent knuckles with a fleeting touch of his skin.

 

“I’m always proud of you.”

 

The summer breeze is blowing in gentle and soothing waves. Tangyi’s hair is dancing suavely to the rhythm. It’s nice to hang out on a lazy day like today, void from any responsibilities and the vivid colors of neon lights and the polluted air of the city. Now, their only company is the coarse sand underneath their feet, the blue ocean and the friendly summer sun.

 

“It’s nice here, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah, luckily we had our sunscreen on, it's scorching hot!”

 

They fall into a comfortable silence as Tangyi plays with the naughty strand of Shaofei's hair in between his fingers. Shaofei, who is laying his head on Tangyi's chest, can clearly hear the latter's dulcet heartbeat.

 

“Shaofei,”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you want me to buy us a house near the ocean?”

 

Shaofei’s eyes were open wide almost comically, and Tangyi is laughing instead. How can his lover be so painfully adorable like this?

 

“You can’t be serious…”

 

“What if I am?”

 

Quietness is engulfing the ambiance as the sound of waves crashing the shore echoes around them. The wind is blowing their flower-printed shirt from left to right, soothing some burnt patches on their arms and legs.

 

“I don’t know what to say…”

 

“You have always loved the beach, the serenity is offered. We can buy one, and it will be our secret place to escape,”

 

“Escape?”

 

“Yeah, to escape from everything the world has for us and enjoy our alone time, together.”

 

Shaofei should have known better by now, that he is in love with someone so cold but yet so charmingly romantic and warm inside.

 

“I don’t mind, Tangyi. As long as I’m with you, then… it’ll be alright,”

 

If only Tangyi knew what he had put himself into. Loving Shaofei, and having Meng Shaofei as his partner for life means that he is having the entire world, securely in his arms forever.

 

“Okay, I’ll find one for you right away,”

 

“For us,”

 

Shaofei gave his signature beaming smile, that one smile specializes only for Tangyi. Something is blossoming in his heart, that familiar tingle and butterflies, Tangyi enjoys the feeling of love sprouting deeply from the pit of his stomach and up to his thorax very much.

 

The sand is tickling the ends of their toes as they watch the waves brushing the coast in languid movements. The sound of the wind is like an orchestra in their ears, exuding a sedative effect that calms all of their nerves from the usual tension they have while working.

 

It feels nice to be here with the ones you love.

 

Glancing at Shaofei, Tangyi takes the chance to plant a chaste kiss on his lover’s forehead. Shaofei smiles at him, so eloquent, so dashing and so beautiful, his breath is caught in his throat once again.

 

“For us.”

**Author's Note:**

> do send me your prompts [here](https://twitter.com/kkyungiesoo) and [here!](https://bright-flowering.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> i'm sorry for the errors since english is not my first language. kudos/comments are really appreciated! <3


End file.
